1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a packaging and dispensing device, and particularly to a packaging/dispensing device that is suitable for the packaging of friable solid or semi-solid cosmetic products such as lipsticks or block deodorant formulations.
2. Discussion of Background
Packaging devices are known in the prior art, for example, in the arrangement disclosed in FR-A-2,755,592. This arrangement includes a cup containing a friable product, in which the cup incorporates means protruding radially from its outer lateral circumference that engage with a lengthwise groove provided in a first tubular element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,993 also describes a known packaging device for lipstick in which the protruding means on the cup exerts friction as the cup moves relative to a first tubular element. The device includes a second tubular element arranged relative to the first tubular element so that rotation of the first tubular element relative to the second tubular element causes the cup to move in a linear fashion inside the first tube and rotatably inside the second tube, thereby affording access to the product contained in the cup. This relative rotational movement is accomplished by maintaining the respective positions of the two tubular elements relative to a longitudinal axis corresponding to a principal lengthwise axis of the tubular elements.
With the '993 arrangement, the cup is integral in rotation with the first tubular element by virtue of the engagement of the protruding means in the longitudinal groove. The protruding means are also engaged in a helical groove provided on the inner circumference of the second tubular element. With this arrangement, the second tubular element is mounted around the first tubular element. Thus, the first tubular element is disposed inside of the second. In addition, the first tubular element includes a tubular portion extending beyond the second tubular element to provide a grasping zone. This allows the user to take hold of the outer circumference of the second tubular element to rotate it relative to the grasping zone of the first tubular element.
Thus, devices are known which are capable of propelling a cup inside a tubular element from a lower position to an upper position. The product contained in the cup can be rendered inaccessible for direct application to a surface to be coated when in the lower position. The user is therefore repeatedly obliged, at each use, to move the cup from the lower position to the upper position and vice versa. However, because the user does not know the exact number of turns to be applied to the second tubular element relative to the first tubular element, he or she might be induced to force the rotational action at the limit of travel in either the upper position or the lower position, with the risk of disengaging the means protruding radially from the cup from at least one of the grooves.
With devices known in the prior art, relative rotation of the tubular elements ceases to cause the cup to move when the protruding means is disengaged from the groove. The mechanism is disengaged. The protruding means are necessarily rigid elements capable of supporting this rotational and linear propelling action. If they are disengaged from their groove, irreversible deformation of the inner surfaces of the tubular elements can result, and in particular the inner circumference of the second tubular element presenting the helical groove.